horizonsrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Skylar Wesley
Backstory Pre-UNS Argo Skylar Wesley, born into a militaristic household on the planet of Earth, faced a rough life of poverty and illness. Raised to earn her own keep at a young age, the girl wasted little time in physically and mentally preparing her for the cruel society that is the Milky Way; her fast pass through the galaxy would be the Navy, and there wasn’t a day she focused her studies on the scientific aspects of the world or lining her sights on the range with her father. Jump ahead to age sixteen, where the girl had successfully completed her studies and enlisted in the UN Navy, avoiding the Trailblazer Program merely by her father’s will. Tack on roughly two years of boot camp, accelerated for her experienced stature with most procedures, graduating in the upper ranks of her unit, and an additional two in motion in service on the planet Avalon to create a disciplined and refined soldier. In the year 2172 CE, Skylar ran into a crossing with members of a poorly organized party known as the Secession Movement, and after a jolt of an electrical current, everything went black. Later, she awoke, and when she did, the air was noticeably thinner, her body ached, and disorientation struck every second. Alas, no darkness faded, and a foreign piece of cloth was tied in place around her skull with a knot between her jaws. Skylar was left in critical condition and evacuated to the Traverse General Hospital on the Intergalactic Assembly Station, where she received a new cybernetic limb, fit with minor modifications of armor plating and thermal sensors, and a synthetic processor replacing her voice box. After nearly seven years of physical training and mental counseling, the soldier was combat capable and returned to the field once more. To this day, she serves in the Third Fleet's marine detachments, regardless of its currently disjointed state. UNS Argo - Ubiar Invasion Skylar Wesley, known through her ties with the UN Navy against the Secession Movement, her involvement with both the UNS Argo and UNS Medea crews, as well as her efforts in fighting the final battle against the Ubiar invasion, decorate her title as a former UNSM under Nathan King’s squadron. Her servitude under Captain Markus Kemp began just prior to their mission on Vulo Novi, where she served without hesitation or question until the assault on the Ubiarian flagship, inevitably going against orders and causing a major drop in their strength against the invasion. There onward, disregarding her own interests, Skylar fought for the safety of their galaxy with no stops on her own life. Post Ubiar Invasion Following the fall of the Ubiaran empire, subsequently compacting the loss of her two dearest friends: Nathan King and Dominus Vox, Skylar and Ethan Noll sought out a momentary lapse of freedom from the military during the Reconstruction Era, where the pair settled down in former Canadian territory. After twenty-four years and two children later, she stepped back into the ranks with the recommendation of Addison Walker and served in the Navy. During which, Skylar played a higher impact on the ground, yet staying far from the heroic tales she came to know. By the age of 113, she retired from service yet again. Skylar passed away during a vacation in 2310 when she was 154. Skills and Abilities * Excellent soldier * Resilient and hardened * Significant experience with Secession Movement * Trained mech pilot Weaponry Skylar Handguns.png|Skylar's Handguns Skylar Rifle.jpg|Skylar's Rifle Skylar Saber.png|Skylar's Saber Category:Characters